memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Assassins on the hunt
At the hideout Sam turns and hears something in the distance and turns to Michael. Michael, do you hear that sounds like gun fire Sam says as he turns to Michael. Michael gets out binoculars and sees Typhuss and a woman running from a pair of people as their firing at them and dodging weapons fire as well. That's Typhuss but don't know who the other woman is with him Michael says as he looks at Sam. Sam looks at him. Hmm, wonder why he's here Sam says as he looks at Michael. Michael shrugs his shoulders. Don't know but let's find out get Fiona, Jesse and the shuttle ready Michael says as he's looking through the binoculars still. Sam nods and goes get the shuttle prep. At the alley Typhuss and Nikita are hiding from their pursuers. Wonder who the hell they are Nikita says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. My guess they are assassins says Typhuss as he looks at Nikita. She looks at him. But who would send them we've not heard from any of your foes in recent weeks and well maybe we should call for back up we're pinned down and I'm running out of ammo Nikita says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Typhuss takes out another type 2 phaser and gives it to Nikita. Maybe we can find my brother and his team they could help us says Typhuss as he looks at Nikita. She looks at him. I'm talking about better back up Nikita says as she fires the phaser at the assassins. Then they see a shuttle the back opens. Typhuss come on Michael says as he looks at his brother. Both Typhuss and Nikita run to the shuttle and the door closed and the shuttle flies off. Next time we're taking a vacation somewhere else Nikita says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at his brother. Thanks Michael, do you have any water says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. Michael hands him some water. Nikita goes to the pilot station and moves Sam out of the way. I know how we can avoid anyone with heat trackers Nikita says as she inputs commands into the console. The shuttle goes into the clouds as Michael and Typhuss walk up to the window and sees the clouds, Typhuss looks at the sensor readings and sees a lot of trackers. Typhuss takes a drink of water and looks at Michael. I know you are busy I'm sorry to just dump this problem onto your hands says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. He looks at him. Nah, you're fine bro I am always happy to help Michael says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. This all started five days ago, Nikita and I went on shore leave together, we were having some wine when these people with guns showed up we ran they started chasing us and shooting at us says Typhuss as he looks at Michael.